List of Sony subsidiaries
This is the list of assets owned by Japanese multinational conglomerate Sony Corporation. Major holdings and subsidiaries Subsidiaries and affiliates by location Japan * Sony Video & Sound Products Inc. * Sony Visual Products Inc. * Sony Imaging Products & Solutions Inc. ** Sony Olympus Medical Solutions Inc.(51%) * Sony Global Manufacturing & Operations Corporation * Sony Semiconductor Solutions Corporation ** Sony Semiconductor Manufacturing Corporation ** Sony LSI Design Inc. * Sony Business Solutions Corporation * Sony Energy Devices Corporation * Sony Financial Holdings Inc. (62.99%) ** Sony Life Insurance Co., Ltd. ** Sony Assurance Inc. ** Sony Bank Inc. ** Sony Lifecare Inc. * Sony Interactive Entertainment Inc. ** Polyphony Digital Inc. ** ForwardWorks Corporation * Sony Pictures Entertainment (Japan) Inc. ** AK Holdings Corporation *** Animax Broadcast Japan Inc. *** Kids Station Inc. ** AXN Japan Inc. ** Mystery Channel, Inc. * Sony PCL Inc. * Sony Facility Management Corporation * Sony Marketing Co., Ltd. * Sony Mobile Communications Inc. ** Sony Mobile Communications Japan, Inc. ** Sony Network Communications Inc. *** Sony Biz Networks Corporation *** So-net Media Networks Co.,Ltd *** MotionPortrait, Inc. * Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc. ** Sony Music Labels Inc. ** Sony Music Marketing Inc. ** Sony Music Communications Inc. ** Sony Music Artists Inc. ** Sony Creative Products Inc. ** Sony DADC Japan Inc. * Sony Global Solutions Inc. * Sony Enterprise Co.,Ltd. * Sony Computer Science Laboratories, Inc. * Sony Global Education, Inc. * P5, Inc. * FeliCa Networks, Inc. (57%) * AII Inc. (60.9%) * Frontage Inc. (60%) * Sony Real Estate Corporation (56.3%) * M3 Inc.(39.4%) Canada * Sony of Canada Ltd. United States * Sony Corporation of America ** Sony Interactive Entertainment ** Sony Digital Audio Disc Corporation ** Sony/ATV Music Publishing ** Sony Music Entertainment Inc. ** Sony Mobile Communications Inc. ** Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc. ** Sony Latin America ** Sony Creative Software * Sony Magnetic Products Latin America * Sony Argentina S.A. * Sony Comercio e Industia Ltda. (Brazil) * Sony Componentes Ltda. (Brazil) * Sony da Amazonia Ltda. (Brazil) * Sony Chile Ltda. (Chile) * Sony de Mexico S.A. de C.V. * Sony de Mexicali, S.A. de C.V. (Mexico) * Sony Nuevo Laredo,S.A. de C.V. (Mexico) * Sony de Tijuana Oeste, S.A. de C.V. (Mexico) * Sony Corporation of Panama, S. A. * Sony Puerto Rico, Inc. * Sony Pictures Releasing de México Europe * Sony Austria GmbH. * Sony DACD Austria A.G. * Sony DADC Europe Limited * Sony DADC, OOO (Borovsk, Russia) * Sony Service Centre (Europe) N.V. (Brussels, Belgium) * Sony Overseas S.A. (Switzerland) * Sony Czech, spol. s.r.o. * Sony Berlin G.m.b.H. (Germany) * Sony Deutschland G.m.b.H. (Köln, Germany) * Sony Europe GmbH (Germany) * Sony Nordic A/S (Denmark) * Sony Espana S.A. (Spain) * Sony France S.A. * Sony United Kingdom Ltd. * Sony Global Treasury Service Plc (UK) * Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Limited (UK) * Sony Hungaria kft (Hungary) * Sony Italia S.p.A. (Italy) * Sony Benelux B.V. (Netherlands) * Sony Europa B.V. (Netherlands) * Sony Logistics Europe B.V. (Netherlands) * Sony Poland Sp.z.o.o. (Poland) * Sony Portugal Ltda. (Portugal) * Sony Slovakia s r. o. (Slovakia) * Sony Mobile Communications AB (100%) (Sweden; head office in United Kingdom) China * Sony (China) Ltd. * Beijing Suohong Electronics Co., Ltd. * Shanghai Suoguang Visual Products Co., Ltd. * Shanghai Suoguang Electronics Co., Ltd. * Sony Electronics (Wuxi) Co., Ltd. * Sony Corporation of Hong Kong Ltd. * Sony International (Hong Kong) Ltd. South Korea * Sony Electronics of Korea Corporation * Sony Korea Corporation India * Sony India Private Limited * Sony India Software Services Pvt. Ltd Southeast Asia and Oceania * PT Sony Indonesia * Sony Electronics (Malaysia) SDN. BHD. * Sony Technology (Malaysia) SDN. BHD. * Sony Philippines, Inc. * Sony Electronics (Singapore) Pte. LTD. * Sony Magnetic Products (Thailand) Co., Ltd. * Sony Mobile Electronics (Thailand) Co., Ltd. * Sony Device Technology (Thailand) Co., Ltd. * Sony Siam Industries Co., Ltd. * Sony Australia Limited * Sony Computer Entertainment Australia Pty. Ltd * Sony New Zealand Ltd. * Sony Vietnam Ltd. Middle East * Sony Middle East and Africa FZE (UAE) * Sony Eurasia Pazarlama A.S. (Turkey) Subsidiaries and affiliates by business segment Film and television production and distribution * Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc., including: ** HOOQ (streaming service joint venture with Warner Bros. and Singtel) ** Madison Gate Records ** Sony Pictures Cable Ventures, Inc. ** Sony Pictures Consumer Products ** Sony Pictures Entertainment Japan Inc. *** Madhouse (joint venture with Nippon Television, Dentsu, VAP, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, WOWOW and Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation) **** Madbox Co. *** Toei Animation (joint venture with Toei Company, TV Asahi, Bandai Namco and Fuji TV) **** Iconix Entertainment (joint venture with Studio Kaab, Hanaro Telecom, Ocon Animation Studio, Roi Visual and DR Movie) **** TAVAC Co. (Japan) **** Toei Animation Enterprises Limited (Hong Kong) **** Toei Animation Europe S.A.S. (France) **** Toei Animation Inc. (USA) **** Toei Animation Music Publishing **** Toei Animation Phils., Inc. (Philippines) *** AK Holdings **** Animax Broadcast Japan Inc. (joint venture with Sunrise, Toei Animation, TMS Entertainment and Nihon Ad Systems) ***** Animax ***** Animax Asia ****** Animax (India) ****** Animax (Pakistan) ****** Animax (South Korea) (joint venture with YG Entertainment) ***** Animax Europe ****** Animax (United Kingdom) ****** Animax (Germany) ** Sony Pictures Europe ** Sony Pictures Family Entertainment Group ** Sony Pictures Interactive *** Sony Pictures Digital **** Sony Pictures Mobile ** Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group *** Columbia Pictures **** Ghost Corps *** Screen Gems *** Sony Pictures Animation *** Sony Pictures Classics *** Sony Pictures Releasing **** Sony Pictures Releasing de México *** Sony Pictures Imageworks *** Sony Pictures Home Entertainment **** Sony Wonder **** Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (joint venture with Universal Pictures Home Entertainment} *** Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Group **** Destination Films **** Stage 6 Films **** Affirm Films *** TriStar Pictures **** TriStar Productions *** Triumph Films ** Sony Pictures Studios ** Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facilities ** Sony Pictures Television *** 2waytraffic *** Adelaide Productions *** AXN *** Califon Productions, Inc. *** Cine Sony Television *** CPT Holdings *** Sony Crackle *** CSC Media Group **** Pop **** Kix **** Tiny Pop **** True Channels ***** True Movies 1 ***** True Movies 2 ***** True Crime ***** True Entertainment ***** True Drama **** Bliss **** Flava **** Scuzz *** Culver Entertainment *** Electric Ray *** ELP Communications *** Embassy Row *** Fable Pictures *** Film1 *** Floresta *** Funimation **** Funimation Films **** Manga Entertainment UK *** GetTV *** GSN (58% ownership with AT&T's WarnerMedia) *** Huaso *** Jeopardy Productions, Inc. *** Lean-M Producers Center *** Left Bank Pictures *** Lifetime Latin America (joint venture with A+E Networks Latin America, distributed by HBO Latin America Group) *** More Than Movies *** Movies4Men *** Playmaker Media *** SAB TV *** SET Max *** SET PIX *** Sony Entertainment Television Asia **** Sony Entertainment Television India *** Sony ESPN (joint venture with ESPN, Inc.) *** Sony MIX *** Sony Movie Channel *** Sony MAX (joint venture with DStv) *** Sony SIX *** Fremantle Indonesia (joint venture with RTL Group) *** Starling Productions *** Stellify Media *** Tandem Licensing Corporation *** Teleset *** TriStar Television ** Worldwide Product Fulfillment Music business * Sony/ATV Music Publishing ** APM Music (joint venture with Universal Music Publishing Group and Warner/Chappell Music) ** EMI Music Publishing ** EMI Production Music ** Extreme Music ** Hickory Records * Sony Music Entertainment Inc. ** Columbia Records *** Startime International ** Columbia Records UK ** Epic Records *** Bad Boy Records *** Battery Records *** Freebandz *** Volcano Entertainment ** Kemosabe Records ** Legacy Recordings ** Odd Future Records ** The Orchard *** Blind Pig Records *** Frenchkiss Records **** Frenchkiss Label Group'' *** RED Distribution *** Shrapnel Records ** Provident Label Group *** Essential Records *** Flicker Records *** Provident Films *** Reunion Records **** Beach Street Records ** RCA Records ** Sony Masterworks *** Odyssey Records *** Playbill Records ** Sony Music Australia ** Sony Music Entertainment Poland ** Sony Music India ** Sony Music Latin ** Sony Music Nashville ** Sony Music Thailand *** Bakery Music *** Sony BEC-TERO Music ** RCA Label Group (UK) ** Syco (joint venture with Simon Cowell) *** Syco Film *** Syco Music *** Syco TV ** Ultra Music * Sony Music Entertainment Japan ** Aniplex *** A-1 Pictures Inc. *** Aniplex of America Inc. *** Aniplex (Shanghai) Ltd. (51% ownership with Sony (China) Ltd.) *** CloverWorks *** Madman Anime Group Pty. Ltd. **** AnimeLab Pty. Ltd. *** Peppermint Anime GmbH (joint venture) *** Quatro A Inc. *** Rialto Entertainment Inc. *** Wakanim SAS (majority shareholder) ** Ariola Japan ** Epic Records Japan ** Ki/oon Music *** Fitz Beat *** Haunted Records *** Ki/oon Records2 *** NeOSITE *** Siren Song *** Trefort ** M-On Entertainment, Inc. *** Music On! TV ** mora ** Sacra Music ** Sony Creative Products Inc. ** Sony DADC Japan Inc. ** Sony Music Artists Inc. ** Sony Music Communications Inc. ** Sony Music Direct (Japan) Inc. ** Sony Music Labels Inc. ** Sony Music Marketing Inc. ** Sony Music Associated Records ** Sony Music Publishing ** Sony Music Records *** gr8! Records *** Mastersix Foundation *** N46Div *** Niagara Records *** VVV Records ** Unties Video and online games * Sony Interactive Entertainment - PlayStation and Gaikai ** Audiokinetic ** Gaikai ** PlayStation Productions ** SIE Worldwide Studios *** China Hero Project *** Dimps (joint venture with Sega Sammy and Bandai Namco) ****Dimps Food Entertainment ****Dimps, Inc. ****Safari Games *** ForwardWorks *** Guerrilla Games *** Media Molecule *** Naughty Dog **** ICE Team *** PlayStation Talents *** Polyphony Digital *** SCEE R&D *** SIE Bend Studio *** SIE Japan Studio **** Asobi! Team **** Project Siren *** SIE London Studio *** SIE San Diego Studio *** SIE San Mateo Studio *** SIE Santa Monica Studio *** Sucker Punch Productions *** Visual Arts *** XDev ** SN Systems Foundations and schools * Sony Foundation for Education * Sony Music Foundation * Sony USA Foundation Inc. * Sony Foundation Australia Trustee Ltd. * Sony of Canada Science Scholarship Foundation Inc. * Sony Europe Foundation * Sony Gakuen Shohoku College Former holdings and subsidiaries Sold * Avex Group * Evolution Studios - Sold to Codemasters * FEARnet HD (jointly owned by Comcast and Lions Gate Entertainment) - Sold to Comcast and folded into Syfy and Chiller * Gracenote - Sold to Tribune Media (later sold to Nielsen) * Movielink (jointly owned by Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Warner Bros.) - Sold to Blockbuster LLC * Sony Chemicals Corporation - Sold off and became Dexerials. * Sony Energy Devices Corporation - Sold to Murata Manufacturing Murata Manufacturing Co., Ltd.|website=www.murata.com|access-date=2016-12-18}} * Sony Online Entertainment - Sold to Columbus Nova and became Daybreak Game Company * Chart Show TV - TRACE Group * Chart Show Dance * Starz TV * The Vault Defunct * 3D NetCo LLC (3net, jointly owned by Discovery Communications and IMAX) - Shut down * Scarlet Media - Closed down after Simon Andrae went to FOX * TV1 General Entertainment Partnership (jointly owned by SPT, CBS Studios International and NBCUniversal) - Shut down ** TV1 ** SF Channel * Silver River Productions - Shut down in 2015 after Daisy Goodwin stepped down in 2012. * Victory Television - Shut down after Victoria Ashbourne stepped down References External links * Category:Lists Category:Sony Category:Sony subsidiaries